darkfantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Crystal Rage
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dark Fantasy Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Hey Hey, CrystalRage. LegoAlchemist here (you can guess who I am). Anyway, i deleted that category on the Suharo page for you. ...so yeah.--LegoAlchemist 18:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, man! Good to hear from you! You can't say shit is school? Geez, strict place. Good to hear about all o f your comics and stories. I would update on my stuff to but... I don't have anything new! Sorry I've been so busy with school and all (the usual excuse) and I haven't found the time or the insiration to work on new stuff. My bad :( :My life is going swell... lots of complications though, and I have been recently at emotional turmoil, and I am afraid of finally cracking and going crazy someday soon. But I have a free period now, so I have more time to relax. Plus, lots of my friends have that period off too, so it's all good. O A little friend who's name starts with an "A" (won't say his name here...) haas been a real dickhole lately, so we're not as good as friends anymore. Anyway, my sister's friends (well, they're techinically my friends too) are good enough so I don't really miss "A"... much... :Uncle doing drugs? that's no good. Fortunately, I don't have such misfortune in my family. Sorry, man. Another gf? You have all the luck. I don't have that much luck in that department. Well, at least I think. I won't go into that anymore. :...all right, I won't tell anyone. I do hope you come back soon (everyone else does too) and I hope to hear from you again. :'till then. --'LegoAlchemist was here' Thanks, and stuff. Ha, I don't really need advice on women. I'm pretty lax around the person I like, as we tend to hang out a lot, so I'm thinking I should just be myself, and It'll eventually happen. I don't expect "A" to change, really. He's an immature airbag who needs to grow up. I found that out like a month ago. I hope to rekindle friendship between us, but it's not easy. I wonder what happened between me and him? Anyway... Oh, by the way, it's Harold and Bradley that are indirect friends. Owen and Bradley hate each other (for some reason). Same with Stella. --'LegoAlchemist was here' :Very funny. It's called rollback rights, every admin on a wiki has them. I undid your edit in one click. Sorry, I just don't have the time to work on the wiki now. I would, now, but I don't want to, now. I will get to it later... sometime. Anyway, yeah. You got a computer? Nice. -- 21:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Nwe stuf?? Oh hey. Your coming to town? I hop I didn't miss you. NEW STUFF?!? I hope I can go see. Because... you see... I have some new stuff too. Remember that old comic called "Killed by the Bell"? The one in which Harold goes crazy and kills everyone? Well, I'm starting that again... and abridging it some. Because, the last time... it made me go crazy too. Anyway, It's good to hear from you. I'll probably go to the library on Saturday, so if you're there, you're there :P See yah~ -- LegoAlchemist Well... not "crazy crazy" but still, I felt like I would go crazy if I finished that arc. Anyway, So, if I don't catch you at the library, I will scan the 6 PAGES of new stuff onto my computer and send it to you. Capeche? And yes, I do have multiple personalities. See you when I see you~ -- LegoAlchemist Hm... lets see... There's my reg. self. That one is sort of serious, lack of personality, etc. There's my emo personality, where my bangs cover one eye, I barely talk, I'm very serious about things, and stuff annoys me more. There's my silly and outgoing personality, the one that has a stupid sense of humor (will make pointless remarks, dumb jokes) and is happy all the time (the freshman personality, basically). And then there's my batshit crazy personality, which is... pretty self explanitory. There's also my internet personality, which is a mix between my silly self, my crazy self and my serious self. Very weird. And a few others that I can't think of. See yah! -- LegoAlchemist Wiki Gues what? I've finally been working on my wiki. Wanna see something funny? Click the link: http://avastar.wikia.com/wiki/The_Comic_With_No_Name_%28series%29#Plot_Holes They are plot holes in the original Comic With no Name. They are funnier than I expected. Anyway, what's up with you now? -- 00:43, March 30, 2010 (UTC) New stuff! Okay, you finally get to see the new stuff. I haven't uploaded anything "new" yet, but all in good time. Here's the link: Action Legacy. The pages are on the bottom. --LegoAlchemist :Wow, that's a lot. Good. I told you wikis were awesome! Yes, it does tie stuff together. :You've got it all wrong... here's the timeline of the comics: Avastar Timeline Action Man was born on Avastar. He lived as an assassin and stuff. He killed the dictator "Bush", then was put to death. His body, mind and soul were intercepted and regenerated at the Monsters game. When he and Alias won, they were beamed to Avastar. Then they met David, fought Fito, etc. Then the sequel, then Final Battle, then Mummy Maze. Action Legacy is the most recent (and possibly the last) of Action Man's story. It takes place years after Mummy Maze. :...By the way, you can expect about 14 more pages in the near future. So far, 6 chapters, 4 pages each (except Ch. 1) :I might be at the library today. I'll bring New Stuff just in case. -- LegoAlchemist TALK Oh, right, here's my email (Delete the following when you've read it you know): MISSION COMPLETED; S Rank Yes, I will post every single page of the comic. It'll be hard work, but what the heck? I'm not really working on "Killed by the Bell" anymore... I'll eventually pick it back up when I feel like it, but for now, it stays in the drawer. As for the relay comic... I haven't been working on that either. I'll continue... eventually... but my mind is really in Action legacy right now. By the way, I've updated that timeline page to show where the relay comic might come in. There aren't two relay comics... (looking at the page), I just put it where it could be. I'm thinking about making it non-canon after all... It would be cool if it was, but it doesn't really fit into my story. I don't advise you to create a new wikia... just email me the stories if you don't want to put them here. That's good that the wikia is helping you. I agree, it is very useful for keeping things in check. I'll always be working on new stuff, and the wikia, when I can. A wake, huh? That's too bad. Maybe next weekend. I'll be there at the usual 1:30 to 4:00. I'll bring all the new stuff just in case.-- 19:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:What's up Hey, good to hear from you. I don't know what "mono" is. Anyways, you know my comic, Action Legacy? ... I finished chapter 10. ... That's about 30 pages of new stuff. So, that's what's up. I am also sick today. -- LegoAlchemist :...30 pages front and back, of course. And then there's the 8 pages I've already showed you, so that's about 40. Anywho, that's what mono is, eh? Sounds pretty bad... it's good that you're feeling better. (If you are, that is). I hope to meet you at the loibrary soon. Yeah, comics are a bit boring nowadays, but I got about half the group into Action legacy, so it's not all in vain. It's not the same, as I'm not getting any comics in return, but it's been good. Action legacy is now officially more popular than the Comic With No name. Can you believe that?! Well, it's too bad you might be finished with comics. I can 't wait to see the new stuff! MAKE SURE YOU TELL ME WHEN YOU'LL BE COMING UP AHEAD OF TIME. I'll forget! See yah. -- 19:55, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Moving Seriously?? Can't wait! (I won't tell anyone, I'll let it be a surprise!!) -- 17:57, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Niiice! School for us gets out on the 16th, but the seniors left yesterday. The 15 and 16 are finals days though, so don't swing by then. SEE YOU TOMORROW. (Right?) I WILL BRING COMICS> THEY'RE IN MY BACPACK WAITING FOR YOU. They're waiting for you, waiting... waiting...waiting...waiting...waiting... can you even read this anymore?-- 16:59, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, that's okay. i can wait till tomorrow... :::Anyway, all right! See you then. -- 22:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I am amazingly quick wen it comes to responses. -- 23:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Your last messsage No new comics then? Oh well. Can't wait for the story! As for me, I've got a few comics I'm working on now. I'm still working on Action Legacy, and now I'm redoing the Comic With No Name - again. So, when you see me, expect a TON of new stuff. And I've also been editing my own wiki a bit over the past few days. Ouch, that sounds painful. I fucked myself up pretty badly too. You know Amazon Park? The Merry-go-round thing that spins? Well, I got thrown off of it, and might have twisted my spine. My legs have been sore for a few days, and I can barely walk. That's what's up with me. We're all excited to see you again. Later! --LegoAlchemist @%$&!!! CHURCHILL? DAAAAAAAAMN, SON! Oh well. Everyone expects you to return on the first day. South wouldn't accept you? What the fuck? Oh well. Maybe we can meet at the library or whatever. Sora Sarah's going to E3. And this will be the fourth revision... I think. As for your new stuff, can't wait! Oh, and I finally got a new Zip Drive. -- 21:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, nice hearing from you. Thing is, we did lost her from the group. If you knew what Sarah did, you wouldn't care so much about her. She went too far and got too angry one day, and hit my sister and I. At least, tried to. After that, and prior to recent events, we don't consider her a friend anymore. She's turned into, undeniably, a bitch.-- 17:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) You're coming to South? TODAY? As in Friday the 23rd? Where? When? Everyone will be so glad to see you! As for the girl problem, I know how it is. Kind of a pain in the ass, especially when she's good looking and you like her personality and stuff. It's frustrating, and I wish you good luck. Just don't let it go to your head... it did mine. And you are still a good best friend. You need to come around more often. I have tons of comics to show you. As for today, if you're really coming today, I have nothing. I didn't think to bring it. Christ. maybe we should set a library meet-up. -- 18:59, September 24, 2010 (UTC) re:Meeting Okay, I'll be there. (I hope) And I wasn't waiting for you back then... I kind of forgot about it... sorry if you got pissed because of me. See you tomorrow, hopefully. -- 23:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Things are happening :O The plot thickens! Yeah, girls... Lol. Anywho, good to see you're starting more stories ^_^ Can't wait to see them. I'm (slowly) starting to continue Action Legacy, but comics and stories and stuff have made little progress... I've mainly been editing on my wiki. I'll see if I can't scrape out some new stuff for a possible future meeting... But most of the new stuff you'll find on my wiki. we should set up another meeting... this weekend probably wouldn't work, but the weekend after next might. You never know... I might bring the big box full of all my old stuff with me next time... See you around. --LegoAlchemist :You're hanging out with Teasha and Corey? Where are you going to meet them so I can crash in on the meeting? But yeah, NEXT next weekend sounds good. Monsters? Updated? Man, it's been awhile since I've played that game... maybe I'll give it a looksee. Well, I haven't got anything to say on updates... things have been quiet... but I'm drawing a lot. So, I'll fill you in next time, I suppose. See yah. --LegoAlchemist re:"So... What now?" Ya want the whole story now, do you? Well, here goes.... Social life: A bore. Nothing's really happening to me =_= I kind of wish it did, but I suppose it's ME that needs to take goddamn initiative, not the world. I've been watching a lot of Heroes lately, and I finished LOST the other day. They inspire the hell out of me, they really do. Expecially LOST. I'll never get over that it's over and I'll never see anything new on it now... Girl-wise, been sort of juggling around who I think I like... I mean like REALLY like, not just, y'know, think is attractive. hard to know now, because I haven't had a whole lot of contact with any of those people >_> And the person I REALLY liked last year I sort of stopped liking... reality must've defogged my brain, and now I totally don't like her ._. Weird how one minute you are writhing on the floor in love-pain with someone who you know will never like you, and the next minute you're looking back at yourself going, "What the hell was wrong?" I swear to god, I don't get it. To paraphrase completely: "Girls.... >_>" My "this person likes me" sensor is wearing off... I need to get those batteries recharged. Girls starting to act more like boys... I've noticed it, and I suppose I sort of prefer a tom-boy girl to a mary-sue girl any day, but that's just me. Besides that whole business, I'm doing sort of okay sort of terrible in school... I'm doing poorly in some classes but not in others. Take history for example. I hate it to goddamn hell, and I'm probably flunking it by now. The teacher gives too much homework and I hate doing it... because it doesn't matter to me... You hear what I'm saying? Meanwhile, I'm totally acing Rock Climbing... Jiminy Christmas, it's fun. I started it at the beginning of this year, and I just might take it again next semester. Good to have a gym class that I actually enjoy, y'know? On to, y'know, social social, I think I've made a couple new friends... and I feel bad because I'm not hanging out with the group enough... I have seventh period free now and I always go home early, then I don't hang out with them after school... it kills me, it really does. And I'm in the library at lunch so often nowadays. I feel like we're growing apart... it's killing me. I need to work on comics again >_> On the note of comics/stories, not a whole lot of progress... at least, not a lot of WRITTEN progress. I've been really brainstorming the past few weeks, so often that I feel as though I'm trapped in this other reality... I space out thinking about Avastar way too much... maybe that's why I'm doing bad in some of my classes... O_O But I'm drawing a lot, even doing a few commissions for some people online... but I procrastinate to hell and never get them finished, I really don't. I'm working on Avastar Wiki a lot these days, so I guess that counts as story material. There is a lot of new stuff/spoilers going directly to that site now. so there's your best bet if you want to hear anything new new. But I'm trying to pick back up Action Legacy and the new Comic With No Name revision, but I can't seem to leave it in my hand for more than five minutes... Either it's lack of inspiration or I just don't want to do it anymore. But I'm drawing a lot nowadays, and that's bound to end up some''where in your field, so it could be new stuff. I'll try and pull my ass together if we ever have another meeting. Eh, I dunno, I really like the way classic South works, meaning I don't really think I'd like IHS that much. And I don't have any friends in it, soooooo..... I guess more drawing would be okay, but it doesn't sound very appealing, if you wanna know the truth. yeah, keep practicing drawing. In about five years or so, you'll get really good. Take my word for it. It only took me five years to get down the style I really liked and (sort of) mastered it, it really did. You have to start seriously practicing some day, because it will only take you even longer to be at a high/your highest potential. Keep it up. On another note, I'm thinking really philosophically and professionally these days... i don't know why it is, I really don't. Maybe it's because I'm trapped in that "other reality" that is my mind... perhaps I'm trying to "master" my mind... if that makes sense. Like being able to vividly imagine things and manipulate my dreams. I suppose all this philosophical professional stuff comes from this, but I don't know. I really don't. Well, man, it kills me that you aren't around. I wish you could come back to south sometime soon, maybe next year. But I know that by that time you'll prefer Churchill, and wouldn't come back if you were payed a million bucks. But still, everyone misses you, ''I miss you, cheesy as it may sound, and it wouldn't kill you to swing by sometime. I miss trading comics. "C'yah". I'll be in the reality of my mind if you need me. --LegoAlchemist :Do you have Thurusday off? As in, no school that day? 'Cause neither do I (budget cuts and all) and that would be ideal. -- ::Excellent. Well, if I remember, I'll be sure to swing by. but I might still be asleep at noon or so, so it might be better to plan it a little later than that. And there might also be a slight slight possibility that I don't show up due to sickness. I've been feeling really crappy these days, y'see, and it might just get worse on tomorrow. Well, negatives aside, I'll see if I can make it. Peace. --LegoAlchemist Re:Your message Sorry, I didn't realize I forgot to reply last time. You finished Kingdom Hearts? Excellent. I've played the entire series myself and it is just fun. Never heard of that other game... My Winter Break was great! I got a laptop :D I am typing with it as we speak. Or as I type. But not as you read, most likely. Yeah, 4 day weekend coming up. I'd love to hang out, but I think we're going skiiing that weekend. Maybe we can plan something. No worries, I'm not dead, just lazy. I'll talk to you later. --LegoAlchemist :Pretty cool. The laptop was a hand-me-down, but is in excellent condition and is a computer type I am familiar with using. I recommend a PS3. XBox has its ups, sure, but from what I've heard, PS3 is better overall. But it depends on the kind of games you want to play. :As for a possible meeting, friday might work, but I'll probably end up sleeping in 'til one, and being lazy the rest of the day :P :Later. --LegoAlchemist Hi, sorry I haven't got back to you... I've been really busy with life and the sort lately. I got your voicemail, I'm really really sorry, I totally forgot about a meeting that weekend and my phone's been dead for a few days... Next weekend would be great - it's a three day weekend, and I'm sure I'll have plenty of time. New comic! Awesome. I'm anxious to see it :D "Is Anyone Stronger Than Jeke?" lol, I've thought the same thing sometimes. I've always noticed that he's good at skiving around being killed... like in our relay comics :P But, then again, you can't exactly kill off characters like that in a relay comic. Anyway, sounds good. I'll be waiting to see it. Yup, Action Man's real name is "Ray Daniels Jr". I didn't name him "Daniels" for any reason in particular. I just thought "Ray Daniels" was cool-sounding - fitting for a total BAMF like Action Man. I've been editing Avastar Wiki a lot. A lot of new stuff is rolling in. I've got pretty much the whole story mapped out now... so things should start coming in at a more efficient pace. Life has been.... stressful. Did you hear about the upperclassmen who died last weekend...? Man, the whole school was so down last week. We didn't do, like, anything. It sucks. A lot. And then there was Valentine's Day, which was a drag; one of the boys' services was on Valentine's Day. I attended. It was... depressing. Really makes you think about life... I hope everything's going all right on your side. Everyone at school misses you. --LegoAlchemist